


Keep You Safe

by raggedymanandtheponds



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s08e01 Deep Breath, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedymanandtheponds/pseuds/raggedymanandtheponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt by nadinetumbls that during the scene in deep breath where Clara tucks 12 in bed, she cuddles with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Safe

Clara didn't know whether to cry or scream. Her best friend had died...no that's not the right way to put it, he had changed, into someone who seemed so broken and mad.

She had thought he'd get a new, younger face, one that hadn't seen any sadness or grief. When she had jumped into his timestream she had notice that with each regeneration he had gotten younger and fitter, not including the War Doctor.

She only wanted what was best for him, and no matter what Vastra or Jenny said, she wasn't being selfish or uncaring.

She looked down at his sleeping form, over come with protectiveness. 

She'd make sure that he'd get through his sudden amnesia and that he'd remember the brilliant, goofy, dork he'd been when she had fallen for him. She'd tell him about all the amazing places they had gone together  
all the lives he had saved or simply made more exciting and fun with his presence.

Clara laid down beside him, wrapping her slim arms around his waist. He groaned tiredly, leaning into her touch and nuzzling her neck.

A sudden heat coursed through her veins. Suddenly laying next to him seemed like terrible idea, because no matter how old or broken he seemed, he was still the Doctor she loved and longed for.

"Doctor," she whispered, earning another sleepy groan. "Doctor, who am I?"

She needed to know that he remembered her, even though deep down she knew he would never want her even if he did remember her. She often forgot he wasn't human, and who knew what he found arousing?

"Rose...?" He named, nuzzling into her neck once more, earning a gasp from her lips.

"Yeah, that's my perfume, but Doctor...what's my name?"

Suddenly he started kissing her neck, mumbling words she couldn't hear through the blood that had rushed to her face. 

She knew this was a bad idea, that he was sick and didn't even remember who he was, but damn did it feel good.

"I've missed you," he whispered, grabbing her waist and pulling her onto him so she was straddling his thin hips.

She could feel his erection through the thin layers of her tights and panties, but there was no mistaking it.

Clara didn't care how he looked anymore, he was still her Doctor.

She grabbed his wrinkled hands and brought them to her waist, welcoming the way his fingers tighten around them immediately. 

"Need you," he groaned, bucking into her center, and god that shouldn't feel that good.

"Shhh Doctor, I'll take care of you... I always do."

She lifted up his nightgown and found him completely bare of any pants. He wasn't anything special, but to Clara's eyes he couldn't be any better, for he was her Doctor and she'd wanted to touch him like this for so long.

She wrapped her fingers around him shaft and began to stroke him softly, fearing if she was too rough with him he'd make her stop.

He began to thrust into her palm faster, loud groans coming out of his parted lips. He was closed to coming and Clara didn't care if she didn't get to have her way with him, she just wanted to make him feel better and when he gave one last thrust and came in her hand, she smiled. 

She wiped her hand on the sheets and wrapped herself around the Doctor once more before welcoming sleep.


End file.
